Walter Obert
Walter Obert is a male human an NPC in the Emeron campaign. Summary Lord Walter Obert is the ruler of Naxov and a secret ally of the Alliance. Together with the two top members of his court he facilitated the destruction of the avatar of Vesper near his territory and gave orders to have the Joined of Vesper executed, trumping up false charges against them. Later, when the War of the Alliance officially began, he led an army of Lizardfolk and Bullywugs, along with his own men, to invade western Wrellen. History Lord Walter was born in Naxov and was an only child. Walter's father managed to arrange for him to study at the court of Duke Arman Kapax for a time while the boy was growing up and Kapax took a shine to Walter, mentoring him. Walter inherited the estate of Naxov after the death of his father in 1151, MR. He immediately began loaning funds to the cash strapped Lord Enil Duggin IV but at well hidden yet very high interest rates. He also began seeking to quietly take powers and control in any area he could without drawing too much attention or trouble. At some point he clearly forged some sort of secret alliance with the forces of the Alliance of the churches of Kanar, Baraxus, and Galmar. The two top officials on his court, Chamberlain Hilda Hone and Chancellor Anthohn Thaucey were both clerics of Kanar and he allowed them to construct a shrine to the dark god in the secret catacombs beneath Farchester Hall. When the Avatar of Vesper was destroyed, the Joined of Vesper appeared near territory and he ordered his marshal George Woode to hunt them down and kill them. Woode, however, arrested them instead imprisoning them in the dungeon of Farchester Hall. Walter claimed the Joined had snuck into Farchester Hall and attempted to murder him in his sleep and scheduled their execution. After the Joined of Vesper escaped Lord Walter had George Woode killed for his failures and claimed the Joined committed the deed during their escape, as well as accusing them (factually in this case) of having killed Chancellor Anthohn as well. Walter's men tracked them to the estate of Typmit where they had been detained. Walter dispatched an assassin named Kylana Resink to attempt to murder the Joined while they were imprisoned and immediately rode to Typmit to demand their release to him. Kylana's efforts to murder the Joined failed, though she nearly killed Zenga and Froderik Penderghast in her attempts. Massacre at Hampstead Hall Lord Walter and his entourage arrived in Typmit on the 14th of Horse, 1159. Lady Luce Carim granted him an audience where he demanded that the Joined of Vesper be turned over to him. Lady Luce refused to release the Joined to him stating that they had leveled serious accusations against him and that she had written to their mutual liege, Baroness Leena Sullivan, to address the matter. Walter then ordered his men to attack Lady Luce right there in her throne room, and committed the Massacre at Hampstead Hall. He claimed to the people of Tympit that the Joined had escaped their confinement and performed the act and kidnapped Lady Luce's ten year old sister, Lady Prosa Carim and fled. He ordered search parties to rescue Lady Prosa and kill anyone with her for the girl's own safety. Suspecting that the Joined would reach the Baroness' people before he could stop them he left his new marshal, Santia Velluka, in command of efforts in Tympit and returned to Naxov to plan his strategy to escape punishment from Baroness Leena. Part of his plans was to write a preemptive appeal to his friend (and the baroness' liege) Duke Arman Kapax. Trial Within days Lord Walter was ordered to report to the Baroness Leena Sullivan in Typmit and he rode there to present his story. The subsequent trial did not go well for him and evidence was presented by Sir Cecil Torton and the Joined of Vesper. Baroness Leena stripped him of all lands, title and wealth and ordered him held in Typmit until her Justicar, Sir Connell Sullivan, could conduct a full investigation of his court at which point she would decide if his crimes warranted execution. Fortunately for Lord Walter, word came from Duke Arman Kapax that he would assign someone to investigate the matter and that until the ducal investigation was complete Walter was to be released and have his lands and titles restored. Unable to disobey a direct order, the Baroness Leena released him. Walter returned to Naxov in time to take command of the Bullywug and Lizardfolk armies that had been gathered for him by his allies in the Brokenback Swamps. Invasion of Wrellen Combined with his own forces, Lord Walter led an army of Bullywugs and Lizardfolk into the Barony of Wrellen on the 30th of Griffon, 1159. He quickly swept through the few small settlements between Naxov and Typmit and by the 7th of Lion had defeated Chancellor Nathan Spicer, who was in temporary command of the estate. Walter's forces pressed on, clashing with the forces of Sir Cecil Torton in Keypton and laying siege to Norris Keep on the 13th of Lion while his forces ravaged the countryside. Personality and Appearance Lord Walter is a selfish, scheming, and power hungry man, but one smart and practical enough to think long term. He has more wealth than a minor lord in a rural estate should and this is due to shrewd monetary investments made, many of which were on the shadier side. He has managed to get Lord Enil Duggin IV of Mimidet deeply indebted to him and likely intends to use that to his advantage. Lord Walter is not a tall man, standing only 5’6”. He has brown hair and blue eyes. and is considered very attractive, if frequently smug looking. He routinely dresses in the finest attire he can get his hands on and is conscious of his personal appearance and the projection of wealth, power and control that it implies. Abilities In spite of his somewhat non-threatening appearance Lord Walter is regarded as a very skilled swordsman and is trained in combat with a large array of weapons. He is also very skilled at financial ventures, legal and otherwise, and has been able to generate a great deal of wealth for himself in the eight years since becoming Lord of Naxov. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Nobles